Firsts
by Kiyone22
Summary: Waya x Hikaru x Touya YaoiShounen ai Waya offers to help Hikaru practice kissing. chapter 9 up
1. part 1 First kiss

Disclaimer I own no rights to these characters

Warning contains Yaoi/Shounen ai themes

Firsts

"Waya, have you ever kissed a girl? I don't mean your mother. I mean someone you really like." Hikaru brushed blonde bangs out of his eyes.. "I never have. Some guys were talking at school and I wondered if they were making it up."

"Making what up?"

"Do kisses really taste like spun sugar?"

"I don't think so. Not unless the person you kissing just ate it." Waya grinned at Hikaru. "I once kissed a girl the kiss tasted like teriyaki chicken. She'd just eaten lunch before she surprised me by kissing me. She was the only girl I ever kissed."

"Teriyaki? Weird. I wonder what you tasted like to her. Do both parties taste the same thing or just what your partner ate last?" Hikaru said. "I haven't eaten anything in hours. I wonder if someone could tell what I had for breakfast from a kiss."

"Well if you want to we could try. I guess it would be good practice. I'd hate to look stupid when I finally kiss someone I like" Waya suggested casually.

"Try? You mean practice kissing?" Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise. "But we're both guys. Doesn't a kiss have to be between a guy and a girl? Wouldn't it be too odd."

"Anybody can kiss. You just can't get married if it's not a guy-girl couple. My uncle's current lover is a guy he works with. I saw them kissing last week." Waya shrugged. "Besides I didn't say we should date. Just practice a little.

"I guess we could if you think it's okay." Hikaru stepped closer to Waya. "Does this count as my first kiss?"

Slowly Waya leaned toward Hikaru and whispered "We can figure that out later."

The two boys met lip to lip. Hikaru yelped as they bumped noses. They both pulled back and rubbed the sore spot.

"Let's try that again but this time tilt your head just slightly to the right." Waya reached for Hikaru again. 

This time there were no mishaps. Hikaru's eyes flew open when he felt Waya's tongue slip past his lips. They drifted closed as he started to feel.

What is this taste? I can't place it. I have so many words for a kiss. Hot, wet, soft, but no name for taste. Hikaru relaxed more and tried to ignore feelings and analyze the kiss.

Sai what flavor is this? What is the taste of a kiss?

~"Waya, that's the flavor. Each person has their own essence wrapped up in the kiss."~

Waya ran his fingertips down the side of the younger boy's neck. Hikaru shivered and gasped. Waya took the opportunity to plunge deeper. Hikaru moaned and unconsciously moved closer.

~Something tells me he may have only kissed one girl, but he's been doing a lot of practicing. He knows all the right moves.~

Finally Waya ended the kiss with a gentle tug on Hikaru's bottom lip. Hikaru hissed as he felt the teeth roll off.

"So what does a kiss taste like?" Waya said.

"It's not a flavor. It's a feeling. This kiss tasted like Waya. Hot, relentless, and giving. Hikaru sighed.

"Shindo tastes of energy and sweetness, but also something special. For some reason you feel like secrets. I never realized a kiss could taste or feel like secrets."

Did Waya taste Sai in my kiss? Sai do you think that's possible?

~"I don't think so. But I could be wrong. Waya's a lot more experienced than he led you to believe.~ Sai flipped open his fan. ~"He played your body like a professional musician. If that was only his second kiss I died a virgin."~

~"Don't even say it. I know you want to ask and the answer is no. I wasn't a virgin."~

"Waya how many people have you really kissed? If that was only your second kiss you must have learned a lot from the first."

"I said I had only kissed one girl." Waya winked. "You never asked about guys."

~"Dangerous. Definitely dangerous. Don't let him turn your head Hikaru."~

"So do you think I count as your first kiss?" Waya cocked his head and smiled.

*************************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like Waya being a mack, but I couldn't resist. I promise to write more possibly tomorrow, but definitely soon. Please read and review this and also my other fics. 


	2. part 2 first date?

Usual disclaimer

Same warning

"Waya, do you still want to see 'Winter Kill' that new action movie?" Hikaru asked as the two headed into the practice room.

"Yeah. Why?"

" My mom got tickets from her job. A client handed them out. I was going to go on Sunday if you wanted to come with me."

"Shindo, are you asking me out?" Waya smiled knowingly.

"No. If you don't want to go no strings attached I'll ask someone else. Maybe Ochi will want to go."

They entered the empty room. Waya backed Shindo up against the wall and blew into his ear. "Do you really want to go with Ochi. You know you'd have more fun with me. I know if you want to be really bored you could always ask Touya to go with you."

"Maybe I will." Hikaru said as he ducked under Waya's arm. "In fact that sounds like a great idea."

~"I'm so proud. Don't let him push you into anything. Stand your ground. Just because he's a great kisser doesn't mean he'd be a good boyfriend."~

Sai I'm not looking for a boyfriend good or otherwise. Good Touya's here. I think I'll go take Waya's advice.

"Touya. I now it's sudden but I have an extra ticket to see 'Winter Kill". Do you want to go?" Hikaru smiled at the surprised boy. "I saw you reading an action book last week. I thought you might enjoy it. Please don't make me go by myself."

"Why are you asking me usually you ask Waya for things like this?"

"Waya isn't really interested in action movies. I figure since we've been thrown together so much we should get to know each other better. I've always admired you. I'd really like to become friends." Hikaru cast pleading eyes on Touya.

"Are you sure it's okay? I wouldn't want to impose." Touya looked at a glaring Waya and he straightened up and nodded firmly. " I'd love to go. I've really been looking forward to that movie." 

"Really! Great. I'll meet you at the main street theater at 1 pm tomorrow don't be late." Hikaru smiled. "I thought you'd turn me down. I'm glad you didn't. Looks like we are starting. I'll see you tomorrow."

Touya tensed as he saw Waya. Damn. Not again. I don't know why he's so mad. It's not like I asked Shindo out. He is the one who came to me. I wonder if they are fighting. Could he have asked me just to make Waya jealous?

"Don't except a repeat performance. This is your one and only date with Shindo. He'll be back in my arms by tomorrow evening. He doesn't really like you. It's just to annoy me." Waya sneered.

"That might be true, but remember he asked me. You chased Shindo and I didn't even have too. What's the matter, Waya? You losing control of him." Touya smiled slyly. "Next thing you know he'll be kissing other people and kissing you goodbye."

"Don't worry about me. Why would he settle for anything less than the best?"

"Grow up. He can make his own decisions. But the question is will he decide on you."

Touya broke out in a grin when Waya stomped of cursing under his breathe. Well, well this should be interesting. Waya seems a little nervous. I wonder what he did to Shindo.

"Touya, I'm glad you are on time. Shall we go in." Hikaru said as he rushed up. "I can't wait. I've been wanting to see this for the last week."

"Hello. Sure." Touya smiled at the out of breathe boy. "I'm really glad you asked me to come."

"Really? I thought I just annoyed you. I really thought you would just laugh in my face when I asked you."

"Let's get snacks. My treat."

Sai I'm really enjoying being with Touya. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. He makes me feel happy. Is that weird? He really makes me laugh. I think I really like him. 

~"It doesn't hurt that he's cute. I noticed you staring at his mouth. Thinking about kissing him too? "~ Sai teased. ~"If I was still alive I'd give you a run for your money. He's sweet, gentle and so kind he takes my breathe away."~ 

Sai I can't believe you. You didn't even mention his eyes. My god could one kiss turn me into a slut? Why am I reacting like this? Sai what should I do?

~"Take it one step at a time. There is no rush. I don't think he's going any where. You can always start as friends and see if anything develops."~

"I can't believe that ending. It was so shocking. Who would have thought he became an assassin to pay for his lover's surgery." Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "I thought he was just a cold bastard. It really blew me away."

"I guess it just goes to show a real lover is willing to do anything for the ones he loves." Touya shrugged. 

"Touya have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." Touya blushed. "But I never had the courage to confess. The person was already in a relationship with someone else."

"I've never been in love. I've never even dated anyone. Let alone had a relationship." Hikaru sighed. "It must be nice to have some one to love

"But I thought you and Waya were dating." Touya gasped in surprise. "He's been warning everyone off of you. Everyone knows he dumped Ochi for you. "

"Warning? What do you mean? We were just friends."

"Were?"

"He kissed me yesterday." Hikaru blushed and ducked his head. "When I tried to pretend it didn't happen. He tried to press me. That's how I ended up asking you to the movies. Waya made a snide comment about asking you if I wanted to be bored."

"Bored?" Touya frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"No. I actually had a lot of fun." Hikaru blushed again. "I think I might like you… a lot."

"Do you mean that? Please don't play with me. I've been in love with you for years."

"Me? The person you were talking about is me?"

"I don't suppose you want to go out on a real date?" Touya looked hopeful. "I really want to spend more time with you. If you just want to be friends that's okay. I understand."

"I think I would really like that. I'm glad you didn't let Waya stop you from asking."

"If he's not your boyfriend why should his wishes stop me?"

*************************************************************************************

I'll write more soon. Hope you all like it. If not tell me why. Or just drop me a review good or bad I love feedback.


	3. part 3 first boyfriend

Warning disclaimer my usual check chapter 1 if you don't remember.

"Shindo. How was your movie? Did Touya put you to sleep?" Waya grabbed him from behind. "Do you wish you had taken me instead?"

"Actually I had a great time." Shindo tried to wiggle out of the firm grasp. "In fact…"

"Please get your hands of my boyfriend." Touya said from behind Waya. 

"What do you mean boyfriend?"

"Oh that's right I haven't told you my news. Touya and I have started dating. I wasn't even looking for a boyfriend when Touya took me by surprise."

"Hikaru. Are you ready I made reservations for dinner?"

"We'll see you later." 

As Touya walked past Waya he whispered. "You were right. He was back in your arms. To bad you couldn't keep him. Better luck next time."

"Did you see the look on Waya's face? I've never seen anyone that stunned before. I always thought the mouth gaping like a fish was just a manga technique." Hikaru giggled. 

"I hope you don't mind I called you my boyfriend. You looked like you needed help and that was all I could think to do." Touya gazed anxiously at Hikaru. "I won't say it again if you don't want me to."

"I liked it. You made me feel protected. Waya overwhelms me." Hikaru shrugged. "I guess I 'm susceptible to him."

"When he gets to close I remember his kiss and get dizzy." Hikaru blushed. "Touya Will you kiss me? If I'm only using you to hide from Waya that's not fair to you. If we kiss I should know right?"

Touya moved closer to Hikaru and ran his hand down the side of his face and gentle lifted Hikaru's chin. "I would love nothing more."

Touya is so different from Waya. His kiss is less polished but more honest. Oh my what was that? My knees gave out. Hikaru pressed closer to Touya and whimpered. So sweet. I feel protected and cared for. So right. 

Touya gasped as Hikaru took the initiative and deepened the kiss. I've never felt anything so right. Touya wondered how anyone could be so perfect. They matched each other caress for caress . 

Hikaru reluctantly stepped back and smiled. "Well I know now. You aren't just a place to hide. Touya tastes like pure sugar mixed with safety. I feel so comfortable with you like I was meant to be here."

Sai do I sound crazy. Something in me reacted to Touya. I feel like he's a missing piece of a puzzle and until now I had a Touya shaped hole that needed filling.

~"I feel like he was a missing part of us also. Until now I didn't know we were incomplete."~

"I'm so glad. I don't know if I could have given you up after that kiss. I feel like I would have been losing a piece of my heart."

"I'd like to take your whole heart. I don't just want a small piece." Hikaru grabbed Touya's hand. "Come on We'll be late for dinner."

**********************************************************************************

"I can't believe he left me for Touya. Shindo has never even looked twice at him before. Touya is so boring how could anyone prefer him to me." Waya snarled as he paced. "How dare that brat wish me better luck next time? I will get him back I haven't been waiting two and half years for him to be ready just to lose him to that bastard."

"Waya, what's wrong?" Isumi said as he approached his best friend. "You look like you swallowed a live goldfish."

"Touya stole Shindo from me. Damn it I had him right where I wanted him and that thief swept in and took him away." Waya hissed. "Tell me he's not better than me. Why would he choose such a cold fish?"

"Really Touya and Shindo that is unexpected I thought you'd warned Touya off already?"

"I was teasing Shindo and made a comment about spending time with Touya if he wanted to be bored." Waya sighed. "I didn't know he really would."

"You mean you handed him an opportunity to steal Shindo?" Isumi just shook his head. "Waya you know Shindo has a stubborn streak why would you challenge him like that."

"But Touya's so boring how could he have enjoyed himself with that jerk. I doubt Touya would know a joke if it bit him on the butt. He has no personality." Waya started to get worked up again.

"Hello you dated Ochi if you want to talk no personality." Isumi raised an eyebrow. "What you should have done was try to get Ochi interested in Touya."

"I only went out with Ochi twice because he begged me to give him a chance. How was I supposed to know he was a stalker." Waya shuddered as he remembered the two worst dates of his young life. "He followed me around for almost a year begging me to leave Shindo and come back to him. Not even if he was the last man on earth would I do that. I'd rather be a monk."

Isumi laughed throatily "You as a monk. What an interesting idea. Surrounded by all those men you can't touch. You thought the last two years with Shindo were hell."

"That's not funny." 

"I don't think either one of us could give up the pursuit. The chase is almost as sweet as the prize," Isumi patted Waya on the shoulder. "So are you just going to abandon your chase or are you going to get Shindo back? I had never seen you devote so much time to one person before." Isumi asked. "You even skipped clubbing if Shindo wanted to do something. Before him you wouldn't have let anything stop you from hitting the hot spots."

"Of course I'm going to get him back. Have I ever failed?" Waya smiled evilly at Isumi. "I'm going to need your help. I've got a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Touya let's go for a walk in the park. We have to burn off some of that dinner. I'm stuffed."

"I think I'm going to have to win a title just to keep you fed." Touya ducked as Hikaru mimed a blow at his head. "I'm just teasing my regular games should be enough."

"I'm a growing boy. I have to eat right or I'll always be runty." Hikaru stuck his tongue out . 

Touya laughed. "What a beautiful night look at those stars. Are you chilly? You're shivering."

Hikaru snuggled closer to the taller boy. Touya wrapped his arm around him. They both sighed in contentment.

**********************************************************************************

It's been suggested I might be moving to fast but life sometimes surprises us with its speed.

When my husband and I met we were supposed to be a one night stand. We didn't even exchange numbers. A week later we met up again. Three days after that I had Thanksgiving with his family. A week and a half later we were living together. We've been married over a year and are now expecting twins.

Sometimes everything just falls into place.

I know more than you wanted to know but I thought I should explain why I zipped it along so fast.

I'll write more soon. 


	4. part 4 First plot

Usual, usual on d and w.

"Ochi, your game today was incredible. I heard you weren't feeling well last week. Are you better?" Isumi said. "Touya was asking what was wrong last time."

"I'm fine. I rarely am sick for more than a day."

"Wow. You must have a strong constitution. So is the rumor true?"

"What rumor?" Ochi looked suspicious. 

"I heard Touya was going to ask you out. Has he?"

"Touya? No I don't talk to him much. Why would he ask me out? Everyone knows how I feel about Waya."

"Oh well I heard he's been in love with you forever he just never had the nerve to ask." Isumi watched a spark of interest flare at the word love.

"Hmm. I can understand why I am a great catch." Ochi looked thoughtful. "Interesting. I'd have to think about it. He would be a feather in my cap."

"Oh definitely. I know at least a dozen people who will be frothing with jealousy."

*************************************************************************************

"Hikaru. Are you still coming over tonight? My parents are out of town until Monday." Touya said. "We'll have the whole house to ourselves. We can movies and relax."

"I can't wait. I already know what I want to rent."

"Oh no not more anime. Don't you ever get tired of cartoons?"

~"No he could watch anime for ten hours straight and still want to watch more. It's fairly disturbing."~

Sai you are disturbing. I have a harmless addiction. 

"I bet you want to watch some bad be martial arts movies. And you talk bad about my tastes. At least the mouth movements on my shows match the words I hear." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Touya.

"Promises, promises. Save it for later. Too many people around right now." Touya quirked an eyebrow as if in shock. "My such profanity. I think we should save that for later too."

Hikaru blushed crimson and turned to stomp into the game room. Touya grabbed his hand and held him back. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease. But I love your reactions." Touya cast puppy eyes on Hikaru. "Forgive me?"

"You know I do. I'm just a little nervous about tonight."

"Nothing will happen that you don't want to. If you don't even want me to kiss you I won't. I want you to spend time with me. I just want you to be with me. We don't have to do anything."

"I know you would never force me. I want to. I'm just scared of the future I guess."

****************************************************************************

"Look who's here. I don't believe it. He wasn't lying." Isumi said in feigned disbelief. "He really is a tramp."

"What are you talking about?" Ochi asked in puzzlement.

"I met someone last night at the club. He told me Shindo had dumped Waya and seduced Touya. Looks like Shindo steals another man from you. So sorry Ochi. If I'd told you about Touya last week maybe you could have gotten him first. Too bad."

"What? How dare he steal another one. I won't let him do this to me again." Ochi glared across the room. "I hate Shindo. He looks so innocent but he's nothing but a boy friend stealing tramp."

"Someone really needs to do to Shindo what he's done to you. Or at least make him think they have."

"What do you mean, Isumi?"

"If Shindo catches someone doing something that can shall we say be misconstrued. His self esteem would be shattered."

"What situation?"

"Oh I was thinking something along the lines of Touya being kissed by someone else." Isumi answered casually. "But who could we get to kiss him that wouldn't look suspicious?"

Come on little fishy. Take the nice bait we prepared for you. There's no hook really. Would I lie? Isumi tried to keep from laughing as he watched the emotions flow over Ochi's normally impassive face. First surprise followed by anger then settling on stubborn determination. 

"I'll do it no one else will be kissing my Touya." Ochi seemed to drop into deep thought for a few moments. "But this will take some serious planning. Otherwise he'll see through it. He make look stupid but he's got animal intelligence. He's cunning."

"You're much better at planning then me. But if I can help let me know." Isumi waved as he walked away. 

************************************************************************************

"Mission accomplished. How did you manage two dates with that idiot. If his head was any bigger he wouldn't fit through a double door."

"That's not the worst of it. He thinks he is smarter than everyone else. Unfortunately he can't see anything he doesn't want to. Truly no one else would have believed Touya was interested so easily." Waya shook his head. "It's the same reason he couldn't believe I would prefer someone over him."

"This should be interesting. I wonder what twisted plan his little mind will come up with. I remember some of the things he did when you dumped him."

"So do I I still have nightmares about him." Waya shuddered.


	5. part 5 first time

Usual D and W

"Touya have you noticed Ochi keeps staring at us? I wonder why he looks angry. I didn't know he got annoyed about anything. I swear he's making my skin crawl."

"He probably heard that you and Waya aren't together and is mad that you would throw away what he wants so bad." Touya shrugged. "Or maybe he's still mad cause he can't beat either of us at go."

"That's right you did say they used to date. Who would ever imagine those two as a couple? Ochi is definitely to uptight for me. I think he's more uptight than you." Hikaru laughed as Touya shot him an offended look.

"I'm not uptight. I'm just more serious minded than you."

"I don't know about that I'm pretty serious… about you."

"I don't suppose you want to go make out in the supply closet? Or we could just skip today." Touya sighed as Hikaru shook his head no.

"It's only another two hours. And if we finish our games up fast enough we can leave early."

"Spoil sport." Touya grabbed his hand and pulled him into an alcove. "I guess this will have to tide me over."

Two minutes later they both came up for air. They both sighed as the pulled apart.

"Breaks over we have to go back." Hikaru said firmly. "You are so unfair. Just for that we are renting movies on the way home and I'm going to take for ever to decide on one."

"We'll see about that." Touya blew gently on the back of Hikaru's neck.

"Stop that. We are going to be late."

~"Looks like Hikaru really is the more serious minded one. Who would have guessed. Maybe I can get him to rent me a comedy. I never get to choose the movies."~

***********************************************************************************

"Okay let's compromise. How about a comedy? At this rate we'll be here all night."

~"Yeah"~

Sai I wasn't talking to you.

"You're right we've already been here over an hour. How about this one it's supposed to be really good." Touya held up a brightly colored cover with two men and three children.

"Sounds good. Touya can we get ramen on the way to your house?"

"Do you eat anything besides ramen?" Touya sighed when he saw the puppy dog eyes Hikaru was giving him. "Okay. I give up we'll have ramen."

~Works every time. Touya sure is a sucker when it comes to Hikaru.~ Sai watched as the two walked out of the store hand in hand. ~I never thought I'd see those two so happy together. They spent so many years as rivals. I thought they would always respect each other. I just didn't realize it would go any deeper. I just can't believe Hikaru has grown up enough to fall in love.~

*************************************************************************************

~"Hikaru. The movies over I want to watch it again."~ Sai turned to face the two boys on the couch. ~"Please rewind it for me."~

Sorry Sai. I'm a little busy right now.

Hikaru sighed as he slipped his hands under Touya shirt. He started running hi fingers up and down Touya's back. Touya was busy nibbling on Hikaru's neck and ear. Touya started to unbutton his lover's shirt.

"Are you sure about this I don't want to rush you? I can wait as long as I need to for you to be ready" Touya said earnestly. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I don't regret anything Akira." Hikaru pulled the dark head down to meet his neck again. "I don't want to wait anymore. I want you."

"I really do love you. Hikaru."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

~Definitely to busy. This is going to be a really long night.~ Sai blushed as he turned to watch the game show on TV. He moved closer so that the noise of the show and the whirr of the vcr would drowned out the sounds coming from the bed. ~Maybe I'll be lucky and the VCR is set on auto repeat.~

************************************************************************************

"Are you alright? Still no regrets?"

"I'm fine. My only regret is that fourth time." Hikaru blushed.

~"It was five times."~

Shut up Sai. Hikaru grew even more crimson.

"It was five times." Touya said.

"Shut up. That's my regret we should have stopped at four."

"I'm exhausted and we are supposed to go help out with my school festival today. Who would have thought colleges would still have stupid festivals." Hikaru sighed. "Today is going to be a really long day."


	6. part 6 first friend meets new friend

Usual d & w 

"What's Touya Akira doing here? I never thought I'd see you two hanging out together. Is he going to help out also? If he does well we'll have two of the hottest young go pros." Akari jumped Hikaru as soon as Akira left to the restroom.

"Yes He'll help. We are… friends. Good friends." Hikaru felt himself blush slightly.

"As good a friend as me? Or better?" Akari glared at her childhood friend.

"Not better just different. You'll always be my oldest friend. No one can replace you."

"Good just remember that when I work you to death today. First we have to build the booth. Actually all we have to do is put it together and fill it."

"Fill it? I thought you said you were doing a ball throwing game."

"Well it is. it's a dunking booth." Akari braced herself for his reaction. "I'm so glad you agreed to help, and with Touya you'll have someone to switch off with."

"Please tell me you don't expect me to let people try and drown me." Hikaru said. "You purposefully led me to believe I'd just be setting up targets or chasing stray balls didn't you?"

"I knew you'd say no if you knew that's why I made you promise to help and didn't tell you so I knew you'd show up."

"Akari is it true did Touya Akira come too? Is he going to help us? Wow we can use the dual side booth. That way people can pick who to dunk."

"So are you going to introduce me?" Akira said from behind Hikaru. 

Hikaru turned to face Akira. " I'd like you to meet Akari we've been friends since preschool."

"This is my senpai Kurasawa Rika. She's the woman's go team captain.'

"Hajimemashite." They all said in unison. 

"Dozo yoroshiku." They all started laughing.

"Can you two change into the club T-shirt? Then you can help Mitani and the others set up."

Akari smiled sweetly and headed off with Rika.

"So is Shindo your boyfriend?" Rika asked. "They both are cuter than I thought."

"No we are still just friends." Akari blushed then sighed. " We've drifted apart. By the time I realized I love him, he was already on his way to being famous. Now we only see each other a few times a month."

"Why don't you just confess? If you don't someone else will and you'll miss your chance."

"I've almost told him so many times but then I chicken out. I'm such a coward, but I'm afraid I'll lose him."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know Touya. He's much cuter in person. He always looks so cold and serious in his newspaper pictures." Rika giggled. "Wouldn't it be great if we could double date?"

"What did you get me into? Please tell me I didn't hear right. Is this really going to be a dunking booth?"

"Yeah. I just found out myself." Hikaru cast pleading eyes on his lover. "Please don't make me do this alone."

"Damn." Akira sighed. "I hate when you give me that look. You know I can't resist it."

"I know that's why I use it."

"You owe me big for this. How are you going to make it up to me?" Akira, a sly look on his face edged closer to Hikaru as they made their way to the locker room to change."

"Do you have any ideas? Maybe I could make you dinner or buy you a thank you gift."

"I was thinking something a little more immediate." Akira glanced around the empty locker room then slid his arm around Hikaru's waist and tugged him in close. "I think a kiss would be a good down payment."

Their lips met and Hikaru sighed blissfully. The tender kiss quickly heated up. Finally a panting Akira pulled back. Smiling he brushed the hair out of Hikaru's closed eyes.

"You are so mean." Hikaru opened his eyes slowly. "I think I need that cold dunking now."

"I make you too hot?" Akira grinned.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes evilly and bent in to nibble Akira's ear.

"Do I make you too hot?" Hikaru shot back as he blew across the damp earlobe.

"Now who's being mean."

~"If you two don't stop you're going to get caught."~ Sai sighed. ~I don't know why I bother he's not going to listen.~

"Hurry and change. We have to go help." Hikaru tossed Akira the black and white shirt.

Shut up Sai. We weren't really going to do anything.

"Spoilsport."

**********************************************************************************

"Damn." Hikaru said a split second before he hit the water. Sputtering he reset the platform and climbed back up. "Lucky shot."

Akira leaned over and whispered "You look good wet." 

Suddenly Akira disappeared. Hikaru saw a hand push the other platform up. A dripping Akira hauled himself up onto his seat.

"You look better." Hikaru started laughing.

Touya flipped his wet hair off his face and quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you are laughing. See that guy second in your line. He's captain of the baseball team."

"Yeah right. How would you know? You don't even go to this school." 

Clang. Sploosh.

"True but he's the oldest son of one of my father's disciples. I've known him for years." Touya said looking down into the water.

Clang. Sploosh.

"Looks like he bought three balls. Is it nice to know how many times you are…"

Clang. Sploosh.

"Looks like he saved the last one for you." Hikaru brushed Akira's hand as they both reached up to grab the bench.

*************************************************************************************

Hope you all still like it. Write more soon hopefully.


	7. part 7 first skirmish

Usual d and w

"I thought we were going to be trapped in that dunk tank all day." Hikaru sighed in relief. "I'm starving let's grab lunch. My treat."

"You definitely owe me.. I don't know what was worse the water or watching people ogle you." Akira tugged Hikaru closer. "Or maybe it was the way you teased me every time we were in the water together. I'm definitely going to have to get you in the bath tonight."

"Get me how?" Hikaru projected innocence. "I always take baths. I love the way the water caresses me. Filling every opening until every pore swells with … completion."

Sai started laughing at the look of pure longing on Akira's face. He watched as Touya closed his eyes and tried to control the shivers that were wracking his slim pale body.

"You are going to kill me one of these days. How can you say something like that with such a sweet look on your face." Akira glared playfully at his new lover. "I never knew you could be such a tease."

"But you are only a tease if you don't plan to follow through." Hikaru said with a evil laugh. "Guess you'll have to wait to see if I really am a tease."

~"That's mean. You know darn well you will do anything he asks you to. In fact you've thought of a few things I doubt he's thought of. Why are you torturing the poor boy."~

Sai, he's been teasing me for the last month. Payback is a bitch. Isn't it? Don't worry I'll put him out of his misery soon.

~"Don't tease too much. I lost someone that way. He found another lover. He said I was to much work. He wanted someone easier to deal with."~

One day of temptation isn't going to be enough to make him leave me. He wanted me for years without hope. Do you really think that he'd leave me now that he finally has me?

~"Probably not. I'm just saying don't make a habit out of it. Gentle teasing is okay, but too much is too much."~

"Does that mean you are coming back to my house tonight?" The taller boy asked eagerly. 

"Yes. If you want me to. If not I can go home to my cold lonely bed."

"I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

Laughing they headed toward the food aisle. The smell from the okanomayaki stand made their stomachs growl.

"Umm. Do I want takoyaki or okanomayaki?" Hikaru's eyes darted between the stands.

"What? No ramen?" Touya shook his head in disbelief.

"No. I'm making you buy me that for dinner." Hikaru started laughing at Touya's expression. "What are you getting?"

"Well if I'm buying dinner, I think I'll have okanomayaki. It's more expensive and you said lunch was on you." Touya laughed at Hikaru's chagrined expression. "But I'll be nice I won't order more than two… with extra toppings."

*************************************************************************************

"There they are Akari. Let's casually bump into them so we can join them for lunch." Rika motioned to where the two boys were camped out on the school lawn. "I can't believe they both came. I never thought I would have the chance to meet them let alone have lunch with them."

"Do you really think we should impose. They aren't very happy with us for trapping them in the dunk tank all morning."

"They might have acted put out but the were laughing and joking around all morning." Rika patted Akari's arm reassuringly. "Besides this may be our one chance to lay the foundation for a double date. Come on don't back out on me now."

"Smile it's your greatest asset. If you aren't happy to see him he won't be happy to see you. At least that's what my mother told me." Rika pasted a sweet smile on her own lips to prove her point. The smile increased her looks from an 8 to a 10 instantly.

"Hikaru. Touya-kun. So this is where you ran off to. I should have known this is the nicest spot on campus. Hikaru usually takes a nap under this tree after gym class." Akari said with a smile. 

Touya smiled up at the pretty girl. Maybe I can pump her for stories of Hikaru when they were younger. She should know all sorts of things I can tease him with. I never realized how cute she is. Thank god Hikaru is oblivious. I can tell she likes him. I bet he never even realized it. He moved closer to Hikaru. You're too late sister. He's already mine. 

"Please join us. We still have almost an hour until we are due back at the booth." Touya said graciously to the girl he'd beaten. (Even if she didn't know it.)

He's so elegant. I can't believe Hikaru even knows someone like him. Let alone can call him a friend. I hope we can become friends. I miss Hikaru. If we really could start double dating I'd be so happy.

"We'd love to." Rika grabbed Akari's arm and tugged her down to the grass. "We brought homemade lunches if you would like some. Mine isn't very good but please help yourselves."

"Don't let her fool you. She's going to be a professional cook. She already has job offers from three of the most prestigious restaurants in Tokyo." Akari rolled her eyes at Rika. "Mine's the one that isn't very good."

"Akari is a pretty good cook. At least she used to be. I'd always steal her egg rolls back in middle school." Hikaru shrugged. "Why do girls offer food then tell you it's bad? I don't get it."

"Baka. It's so you won't be disappointed." Akari stuck her tongue out at Hikaru.

"Who would be disappointed in food?"

"You'll never win this battle. Hi…Shindo -kun will eat anything. Especially if you throw it in ramen." Akira shuddered. "I saw him eat watermelon ramen once. It was scary."

"It was fruit salad ramen and it was really good." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Akira. 

"That's nothing I once saw Hikaru eat…"

"Shut up I was only three."

"Worms." Akari started giggling. "I'd made a mud pie complete with worms and he ate it."

"I thought it was a real pie. I was only three." Hikaru turned to see Akira laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. "It's not that funny. Stop laughing or I'll ask Ogata-san for all your childhood misdeeds. You know he'd be more than happy to talk."

"What misdeeds? I was an angel." Touya attempted to look virtuous..

Hikaru snorted in disbelief. "Angel? I doubt it. I bet you ate your dad's go stones or something else bizarre like that."

Touya blushed crimson.

"You did didn't you? What color white or black?"

"Both I was only three. At least mine wasn't alive."

Both girls stifled laughs at the offended looks the boys were shooting each other. Their eyes met and they lost control and started giggling.

In unison the two boys turned to the girls and blushed. 

Well that certainly broke the ice. I don't usually go for younger men, but for Touya Akira I'll make an exception. Rich, intelligent and a definite 10 in the looks department. Who cares if he's a couple years younger. Rika ran her eyes over Touya assessing him. I will have him. Neither of them brought a girlfriend so they are single. This is the place for couples. Better make sure though.

"I'm surprised you two didn't bring your girlfriends. The maze of love that the French club set up is amazing from what I hear. Festivals are definitely best for lovers." Rika said with a gentle smile.

"We don't have girlfriends. I don't even have any friends who are girls." Touya said straight faced. He looked at Hikaru out the side of his eye. His face was burgundy and he seemed to be choking. "Shindo knows all sorts of girls but he's not willing to share."

"I don't share well." Hikaru glared at Akira. 

"I thought you said Shindo didn't have a girlfriend? He doesn't. The girls he knows are just friends."

"Then why won't he share. If he's not dating them why can't you?" Akari asked.

"He's jealous." Akira winked at Hikaru. 

Hikaru snorted and turned his back on his lover, "I don't think Touya could handle a woman. If one asked him out he'd probably run screaming."

Akira leaned in and whispered in Hikaru's ear. "You'd be the one screaming. Your nasty little temper. You'd probably hurt the poor girl for trying to steal me from you."

Reluctantly Hikaru smiled. "You're probably right."

"Right about what?" Rika asked.

"Nothing." Hikaru blushed.

*************************************************************************************

"They are hiding something." Rika said to Akari. "Did you see how big a hurry they were in to excuse themselves?" 

"Yeah." Akari sighed. "I told you it was hopeless. They live in a different world than us."

"No it's something else. But I've decided I definitely want to get to know Touya better. I think Shindo likes you but is to unaware to ever realize it with out your help. Look how quick he jumped to defend your cooking."

"Really?"

"Most definitely. The first thing we have to do is buy four tickets to a movie. We'll claim I won them and we thought they might like to see it with us." Rika laughed evilly. "Trust me by the time the date is over they will belong to us."

***********************************************************************************

"Akari seems really nice, but that Rika feels like a predator. I swear I saw her lick her lips when she was watching me."

"You noticed that too. I've never been around a girl who made me so nervous." Hikaru shrugged. "something tells me she's used to using her looks to get what she wants."

"Well she's not getting me. She's cute but you're cuter."

"I prefer handsome."

"I know that's why you prefer me."

"I meant I prefer to be called handsome rather than cute."

"Nope. You are definitely cute."

*************************************************************************************

"Well well what do we have here?" 

Hikaru's head shot up. No Not him. Please.

"Damn." Hikaru whispered.

Waya and Isumi were standing at the counter grinning evilly.

"Where's Touya? I didn't expect to see you by your self."

Hikaru looked down into the water where Touya was relaxing.

Touya grinned up at Hikaru. Placed one finger on his lips and winked.

"You make it sound like we are joined at the hip. You know it is possible for us to be apart. Sometimes even as much as a few feet." Hikaru grinned cheekily. "I suppose Touya would be devastatingly bored without me so. Not seeing us together would be a shock. He's so fragile I hate to leave him alone."

"For more reasons than one." A soft voice whispered up.

"Are you ready to leave that uptight little prig yet." Waya cast a sultry glance Hikaru's way. "You know I can treat you right. I can make you forget everything that little boys taught you."

"You are right. He is tight. And hot. Did I forget to mention sweet." Hikaru arced backwards as if in remembered rapture. "Some firsts you never forget."

"You couldn't have. It took me years to get a kiss. How could you?"

"Very nicely." Touya said as he pulled himself up on to the bench. "I guess you just didn't have the right approach."

"Yep. I'm so oblivious. You have to walk up to me drop your pants and say you want to?"

"I did not. At least not the first time. I think that was time four."

Waya through his balls as hard as he could. One, two. Clang-clang. Sploosh. He turned and stomped off furious.

"I think we made him mad." Hikaru giggled. "Well looks like Mitani knows now."

Hikaru gestured at a stunned looking Mitani who was manning the balls. Mitani blinked twice shook his head opened and closed his mouth. Glanced after the retreating Waya. Looked back at the soaked pros and shook his head again.

"I did not just hear you lost your virginity to Touya. Even if I did I'm going to pretend I didn't. You don't say anything I won't. Shindo does this mean I have a shot with Akari? Everyone knows she's been waiting for you, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen. So you mind if I ask her out?"

"Go for it. While you are at it find someone for that predator chick." Touya answered before Hikaru could.

"Predator chick? Oh you mean Rika scary isn't she?" Mitani shrugged. "Well I guess we know who's seme."


	8. part 8 first conflict

Sorry it has taken me so long to update hopefully it won't take me another ten months for the next part. Twins make it impossible to do anything. I miss my life.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * ** * ** * * ** * ** * * ** * * ** * ** * * * * * * * *

"I can't believe that bastard. Bragging he took Shindo's virginity, I'm going to make him pay."

"Wasn't Shindo the one who rubbed it in your face? Touya just went along with him." Isumi said. He's so fun to tease. I think he's about to throw a tantrum.

"It's not fair. Do you even know how many opportunities I missed waiting for him to grow up? I could have dated that rock star that hit on me if I hadn't been waiting for Hikaru to realize what a catch I am." Waya frowned. "Damn it. I don't believe it. There is no way they have done it. Not this soon. They have to be lying. Shindo must be trying to make me jealous."

Isumi rolled his eyes. Even if he caught them in the middle of having sex, he'd refuse to believe. I can see it now this is going to get ugly. He needs some hot uncomplicated sex to get his mind of Shindo. Something tells me trying to interfere with those two is too much for even him.

"Hey Waya, weren't we supposed to meet Ochi soon? He said he'd be waiting by the front gates. Do you want to call it off?" Isumi asked.

"Why would I call it off? They both deserve what ever his twisted little mind comes up with."

*************************************************************************************

"Waya, I didn't know you'd be here." Ochi whispered breathy voice trembling slightly. "Isumi never told me you'd be here."

Damn, I was so irritated I forgot he doesn't know I'm in on this. "Urr, Isumi told me you would help me get re.. justice, for the awful way Shindo treated me." Waya put on his best heartbroken look. He sighed pathetically and laid a gentle hand on Ochi's arm. "you will help won't you? I don't know who else could."

"Or would." Isumi muttered under his breath. In a louder voice he asked, "Ochi have ou seen them yet? It's positively shameful. Shindo is clinging to Touya and flirting shamelessly. Brazen hussy I mean really in a public place like this acting so indiscreet."

Ochi stiffened at the mere mention of Shindo. The pleasant shivers he was getting from having Waya's hand on his arm disappeared under the violent wave of anger at the thought of the two engaging in even something as innocent as holding hands. Shameless had that tramp been touching his Touya. How dare he?

Waya pulled his hand away as soon as he saw Ochi's eyes start to darken. God he scares me maybe using him wasn't the best idea. Oh well to late to regret it now.

"We just saw them over by the food stands a few moments ago. Touya was buying Shindo some candy." Isumi said.

Waya grabbed Isumi's arm and started to back away slowly. "We'll live it to you then. See you later." Waya drug Isumi off quickly.

"Waya what's wrong? Why do you look so panicked?"

"He was starting to scare me. I had to get away from him before I just broke and ran."

"Jesus, was there something you didn't tell me about your relationship with him? I've never seen you this freaked." 

"He tried to force me. He tied me up and was undressing me when his grandfather came home and interrupted him." Waya shuddered. "It's true he is a boring self important monster, but the real reason I broke up with him is he scares me. I have never been dominated like that. Just seeing him makes me want to bolt."

"Well it has been two years maybe he's changed ." Isumi patted the trembling red head on the back. 

"Yeah, I'm sure this time he'd make sure no one could interrupt. No I'm sticking to my game plan of avoiding him unless I have at least one person I trust with me."

Isumi thought about how much Ochi had grown and how well muscled he'd become. "That might not be a bad idea."

*************************************************************************************

"Those two are definitely up to something." Hikaru said as he watched Waya and Isumi head away from the front gates of the school. "Look at the way they keep looking around as if they expect someone to stop them. The look like a picture of guilt."

Touya laughed at Hikaru's worried expression. "Don't worry I'll protect you. I won't let them lay a hand on your … "

"Formerly virginal body? That's not what I'm worried about. As devious as Waya is I just know they thought of a way to try and break us up. No matter what happens we both have to be prepared. Something's going to happen I just feel it." Hikaru frowned and moved closer to the dark haired boy. "Please promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise. I don't think they have had time to arrange anything, but I won't let my guard down anyway."

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching them Hikaru leaned in and kissed Akira. "I have to use the toilet before we head back to the booth. Wait right here."

Akira watched his lover sashay slowly towards the building. He's walking like that on purpose. He has to be the biggest brat I know. But Hikaru's so cute about it you can't get mad. Only three more hours then I'm dragging him off to the nearest bath. If he thinks he had fun teasing me today just wait until I'm done with him tonight.

Ochi had watched the whole scene. The long hot glances, the sweet kiss, Touya's lust filled sigh and Hikaru's timely departure. Now was the time to make his move. Touya isn't really my type he doesn't have enough spirit to make it fun. But Shindo didn't deserve to be happy. He'd stolen the only man worth having. Damn why did Waya choose that bleached tramp over me.

Ochi slipped up behind Touya and cleared his throat. He smiled as he watched the slightly superior Touya jump as if he'd been slapped.

Touya spun around and blushed when he saw Ochi standing there with a knowing smirk. "Ochi what are you doing here? Hikaru never mentioned that you go here."

"Hikaru? When did you become so close? Don't you know it's not nice to poach? Stealing poor Waya's man aren't you ashamed of yourself Touya-sensei?" 

"I didn't steal him." Touya's eyes widened in shock. Damn Hikaru was right, but I never would have expected them to use Ochi. 

"Right like I'm going to believe Shindo wants you over Waya. You must have seduced him." Ochi moved closer and grabbed Touya's arm. "I might forgive you if you seduce me too. It seems that Shindo has a habit of always getting what I want."

Touya thought as fast as he could. Shock and a sense of dread really aren't condusive to quick thought. How am I going to get rid of this guy? Suddenly the light dawned. It's perfect I hope this works.

"Ochi, I really didn't do anything to steal Hi.. Shindo. Shindo left Waya because he couldn't stand it any more."

"Stand what? Waya spending all his time with him? His incredible kisses? What wasn't he happy with."

Touya reached out and gently stroked Ochi's cheek. "Being compared to you. Waya was running scared you were the best thing that had ever happened to him. He used Hikaru to hide from you. No matter what he did he never measured up in Waya's eyes. He couldn't kiss like you , wasn't as smart as you, you name it Hikaru heard it all"

"Really?" Ochi felt the tension drain from his body. "I knew I had scared him off but I didn't know that was why. I thought it was the ropes."

"Urr… No Waya just had never been in love so he got scared." Touya was feeling scared himself. Ropes? I really don't want to know. "No one will ever compare to you in Waya's opinion. I think you two need to work it out."

"Do you really think we can?" Ochi blushed and smiled sweetly. "You know he really is all I've ever wanted."

"I truly believe you two deserve each other. I wish you the best of luck." 

He is kind of cute when he smiles. Too bad he doesn't have a good personality to match. Touya jumped again when Ochi pulled him into his chest for a hard wet kiss.

"Explain that one to your boyfriend, I still haven't forgiven him for all that time he had with Waya." Ochi smirked as he headed off into the crowd.

Touya spun around to find his lover standing there with a horrified look on his face. 


	9. part 9 first dodge

Part 9 Sorry it was such a long wait.

"Hikaru, it's not what you think. He just kissed me to upset you. I didn't do anything to encourage him." Touya babbled uncontrollably. "He was the trap set by Waya."

_I really should put him out of his misery but he looks so cute when he's flustered. "So is it true he's a better kisser? Are you gonna start comparing us? Will I never measure up to Ochi-sama?" Hikaru started giggling at the stunned look on Akira's face._

"If you heard everything why did you look so horrified?"

"Because I don't know if even antibacterial soup is strong enough to get rid of Ochi germs…" Hikaru ducked the blow Akira mimed at his head. "No really if I hadn't reacted the way Ochi wanted and expected he might have done something worse. Ropes? I shudder to think."

"Don't say that word in any conversation that has to do with him. That's just too creepy to even think about."

"It almost makes me feel sorry for Waya. I'd have to run scared too. I can't believe they'd sick someone like that on me. I thought they were my best friends." Hikaru wiped a tear off his cheek. "I wouldn't sick Ochi on my worst enemy."

Touya shrugged and looked a little guilty. "I'm not as good a person as you are I did just sick Ochi on my biggest rival."

"No you just returned him to sender. You didn't search him out to hurt Waya. You just weren't going to let him hurt me." Hikaru pulled Akira in closer and hugged him. "Thank you for protecting me from him."

"Isn't it time for us to head back?" Touya blushed bright red. "We wouldn't want to be late."

_I can't believe thanking him is enough to make him blush. He just gets cuter and cuter._

_Why is he thanking me so much? I don't really deserve it. Isn't it my responsibility to protect him?_

"Where have you guys been? You're both flushed are you catching a cold from the water? Maybe we shouldn't have used cool water." Akari asked worriedly. "Hikaru don't just shake your head tell me what's wrong."

"We're fine we just ran from the other side of the campus so we wouldn't be late." Hikaru said as he climbed back into the dunk tank.

Touya nodded in agreement as he joined Hikaru on the platform. He smiled down at Akari who blushed under his close regard. _She really is too nice. Thankfully she doesn't seem to be too brave otherwise she might have nabbed Hikaru ages ago. _Clang. Touya felt every muscle in his body clench from the cold of the water.

"Damn, that's cold. I guess we got too hot. I mean from running and all." Touya smirked up at Hikaru who blushed.

"Poor baby, was it just like taking a cold show...er" Clang Sploosh. "I don't want to play anymore. Akari you owe me big for this." Hikaru came up sputtering.

_Perfect timing. It was worth using the rest of the break to run over and grab them. "We are so sorry to put you through this." Rika said as she walked towards the booth. "Please as a thank you let Akari and I take you to the movies tomorrow. My mother got free passes from a client. Akari mentioned you like action movies Shindo, "Winter kill" is supposed to be really good."_

"Oh what a shame. We just watched that last Sunday. It was great. You'll really enjoy it." Touya tried to look sorry but it came out slightly more relieved then apologetic. He shot a meaningful look to Mitani "You'll have to find someone else. It would be a shame to waste tickets."

"Wow, I've really been wanting to see that movie. Akari I'm supposed to be meeting Kaga tomorrow so How about we escort you two? You haven't seen him lately have you, it would give you a chance to here about what he's been doing." Mitani immediately took the opening Touya had given him. "Great. No objections We'll meet you in front of the theater at noon."

"But the movie doesn't start until 1:30.." Rika stuttered. _Damn that was an agreement why am I letting this brat throw my game off. _

"Well this way we'll be able to treat you ladies to lunch as a thank you for the tickets." Mitani sealed the deal before Rika could recover and find a way out. _I'm looking forward to watching her and Kaga that should be fun. Damn I hope he's free. He was the only one I could think of who might be able to handle this man-eater._

"Whoa." Hikaru whispered in Akira's ear. " I never would have thought Mitani would be that slick. She looks ready to scream but he has her trapped. If looks could kill we'd be having his memorial tomorrow."

"I'm just glad he was here. Otherwise she might have talked you into seeing it again." Touya shuddered. "The thought of being trapped in a dark theater with that woman is almost as scary as Ochi."

"Ochi… ropes… dark… Nope Ochi wins not even Rika is that scary."


End file.
